


Temporary Submission

by BreezyDaze



Series: Guzmoon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyDaze/pseuds/BreezyDaze
Summary: Moon tries to show off her more dominant side with Guzma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay on Smart Mouth. Life happens, and that fic is in a dark place that is gonna get darker before it gets lighter. So I’m having a hard time getting to that place, even though I know what is going to happen. Instead I wrote you some quick fun smut. This is third person tho, not the first person that Smart Mouth is written in.
> 
> Huge shout out to @ask-guzmoon on tumblr for their amazing art that inspired me to write this fic. I have no idea how to hyperlink things on ao3 unfortunately so I'll post the url at the end of the notes if anyone is curious about the specific picture that inspired this work. They draw Guzma and Moon literally perfectly for how I imagine them in my fics, so go follow them if you haven’t already. Also idk where this sits in the world of Smart Mouth. Maybe a few months or years after everything has settled down. Who cares, put it wherever you want, make your own head canons. 
> 
> Also as always Moon is of legal age and is used as more of a proxy than anything. Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think. Your kind words mean so so much to me. 
> 
> https://ask-guzmoon.tumblr.com/post/157998469538/sometimes-guzma-lets-moon-do-whatever-she-wants

Guzma knew how much Moon liked to disobey and deliberately misbehave. She liked to push his buttons and get under his skin. Except when it came to the bedroom. After being together for a significant amount of time Moon naturally fell into a submissive roll. She found it came to her extreme benefit when she listened to him. Guzma was a dominant person, he liked to be in control of everyone around him. Moon just had authority issues. This caused more than enough tension in their relationship, but they found sex was their way to cope. Not only could she get past her own gut reaction to sass him, but she was rewarded with orgasms. Positive reinforcement at it’s finest.

However, every so often Moon would be huffy about something. She would refuse every advance Guzma would try to make. She told him she would come to him when she was ready. On those nights Guzma waited patiently on his throne, knowing Moon would be there eventually. When she finally showed up Moon had a smile on her face like she knew something he didn’t. It always drove Guzma crazy. 

Moon climbed up onto his lap, her already petite body dwarfed by his own much larger build. She distracted Guzma with a small kiss as well as grinding against him. Her soft hands danced at his hips, pushing his shirt up to reveal a lean stomach. Guzma discarded his undershirt and jacket as all the blood needed for a function brain was diverted elsewhere. Through all this he hadn’t noticed the cuffs Moon clasped around his wrists until it was too late. 

“Moon you little -” he chuckled before she smacked black duct tape across his mouth. 

“Shut up, you always talk too much,” Moon chided as her hands began to wander up and down Guzma’s chest. “You’re so strong, Guzma. You always hold me up when we’re together, or you use all your weight to keep me pinned down. No matter what I’m at your mercy; but not tonight big guy. I’m gonna be the one in control.” She shoved one of her fingers into his chest as Guzma chuckled underneath the tape. 

Moon’s show of dominance was adorable, but she wasn’t really going to be the one in control. She may be on top but Guzma was going to be the one setting the pace. He let her toy with him; indulging her for the time being. It was not in his nature to act submissive, but Moon broke a lot of the rules in Guzma’s book. Probably too many for him to be comfortable with, but there was something about her charm that he couldn’t resist. So for the time being he would submit. 

Clothing became a thing of the past as garments flew across the room, nothing ever landing neatly in a pile. Soft curves met hard muscle as they clutched at each other. Guzma could barely hold himself back as Moon teased him. She used his cock like her own personal sex toy, massaging her clit with the head as well as grinding the length of his shaft against her sex. He was grateful for the duct tape; without it he would have been cursing Moon for the torment she was putting him through. Everything she was doing felt divine, but Guzma could only hold himself back for so long. Sooner or later he was going to be balls deep in this girl, making her scream so loud she could be heard at the nearest Pokemon Center. 

Guzma hit his limit when Moon finally began to sink down on his cock. Despite the handcuffs he grabbed her waist, pushing her down as he raised his hips to go in deeper. To no avail however, Moon resisted. She only let him go as far in as the tip. Guzma attempted to speak, but the duct tape muffled his words. Moon giggled manically knowing she was driving him up the wall. 

“You’re so cute when you’re mad.” She told him pressing a kiss to the duct tape before finally letting him sink in. Guzma saw stars when he was fully sheathed inside her. He had shown more restraint than he though was possible of himself. That all went out the window when Moon began to ride him. Her hips bouncing on his own in a rhythm that was nowhere near fast enough to sate his hunger. Her tight little pussy could barely take all of Guzma’s cock, but Moon was never one to run from a challenge. She always took him like a champ, and if she ever felt any discomfort she always hid it well. 

“Guzma, I love your hot hard cock inside me. You’re so big I don’t know how it all fits. I love when you fuck me.” Moon purred into his ear before she began to bite and suck on his neck. This was his breaking point; Guzma released his grip on Moon’s waist and ripped the duct tape from his mouth. 

“Fuck you, you little brat. I love you.” Guzma snapped as he took hold of her hips and began to fuck her mercilessly. She yelped from the sudden motion, but it quickly turned into loud moaning. Guzma used Moon’s petite figure to his advantage as he moved her hips for her, his own coming up to meet her in hard smacks. 

“Guzma no fair,” Moon whined as she clutched at his chest, “you always get to be in charge.” 

“Shut up, this is why you’re never on top. You’re a merciless little she-devil that likes to torture me and my cock.” Guzma replied as his head fell back. Eyes shut tightly as a loud groan escaped his mouth. 

“Because you make faces like that one, and you know I can’t resist any opportunity to cause you more frustration.” Moon said, a mischievous smile playing on her delicate lips. “And be nice, don’t call me a she-devil.” She pouted before a shiver went through her entire body. Moon’s little fingers dug small crescents into his chest as she let out another moan. Guzma grinned as his pace slowed but he pushed into her deeper.  
“And this is why I’m never fucking gentle with you. Not only do you go out of your way to upset me, but I’m covered in little cuts and bruises every time we have sex. Your punishment for my headaches is I get to fuck you so hard you can’t walk,” Guzma told her before pulling her in for a heated kiss. “But you know I don’t think you’re a she-devil. You’re my little princess, Moon, and I love you.” 

Tears began to well in the corner of Moon’s eyes as her mouth fell open. Guzma’s heart began to race with alarm until she began moaning his name. Her grip on his shoulders tightened and she rode him at her own pace once again. Moon’s inner muscles tightened around Guzma’s cock as she came, his name spilling from her lips all the while. Her entire body shuddered and Guzma swore Moon had a soft glow to her skin. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth hung open in a soft ‘o’. 

Guzma’s heart swelled with emotion as he watched her orgasm. Moon was in a moment of pure bliss, nerve endings firing off rapidly as sensation after sensation rocketed through her. In this moment the only name she could utter was his own. It was so rare for Guzma to be able to let his walls down around anyone. He built them up so high and so thick it was almost physically painful to break through them; but being with Moon and feeling her love and affection for him destroyed those walls. Watching her ride out the last waves of her orgasm became too much for Guzma. 

He pulled Moon off his cock as he came, ropes of hot cum covering her stomach and chest. “Moon you’re too much for me, I swear I’m not going to survive this relationship. I love you so much Princess,” Guzma began to babble as he came. It was his biggest downfall when it came to having sex with Moon. As much as they teased each other and pretended like they didn’t get along or like each much, Guzma was unable to hide how he felt when he came. It was like his orgasms were a truth serum. “You’re so irresistible and perfect for me in every way. I hate what you do to me, but I love being with you. Too fucking much, Moon, you’re too much.” He breathed out as his own orgasm began to fade. 

The smile on Moon’s face was the best affirmation of her feelings for him. It wasn’t the huge smile of someone laughing, or the excited grin of a person getting a gift. There was barely a smile on her lips at all, but her eyes told a different story. It told one of love and admiration, acceptance of the person he was now and who he would grow to become. Guzma wished he could capture the look in her eyes and keep this moment with him forever. It had been far too long since he felt this safe and comfortable with another person. This wasn’t a feeling he wanted to give up so easily. 

“Pfft, big bad Guzma, if only your grunts could hear you when you cum.” Moon chuckled with a small peck to his lips.

“Far too many of them are attracted to me for me to be comfortable with that sentence. Plus I only save those words for you, princess.” Guzma replied, kissing her back harder. “You know I mean it right? Your my sun, my moon, and my stars.” Guzma murmured into her neck as he rubbed small circles into her hips. 

“Was that pun intended?” Moon asked, soaking in his affection like a cat in a sunbeam. These tender moments with Guzma were so rare, she had to savor them. 

“Obviously,” he answered, “now can you get these cuffs off me, they’re starting to chafe.” There was a long silence as Moon looked around the room for the keys. After a few minutes she turned back to him with a sheepish grin. 

“Uhh Guzma, we may have a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Your comments mean the world to me <3


End file.
